The Angel Inside Of The Demon
by ZaneKoAS
Summary: Sequel to The Corruption Of The Hero. It has been 2 years since Finn and Jake have seen Zane and Zandra. Now, everything is about to change...again. What is this new character of the Astral Plane, and how did he get here? T for Language and Violence!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: START OF BOOK TWO! WOOT! WOOT! OHYEAH! So, this is the prologue/chapter one : The Reunion And The Power! Enjoy and ReViEw!1!11!1!**_

_**Note: LANGUAGE AND BAD SIGHTS!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>He unsheathed his sword. The blade was forged of demon blood. It changed based on his touch, for he and his weapon were bonded. At his touch, it would glow and grow from a 5 foot edge and a 1.5 foot handle, to a 10 foot edge mounted on a 3 foot handle. It was a gift from Finn and Jake, two adventurers who he hadn't seen in 2 years. And it was powerful.

"Zane!" Zandra cried, shocked at his hostility. "Is THAT really necessary?"

"Yeah," the eighteen year old replied, lifting his weapon like a baseball bat. It was his kill move, guaranteed to finish off any enemy.

"He's got three strikes, and NOW," he said, looking down and smirking, "he's OUT!"

As he said 'out', he swung the sword straight as possible, cutting down one shoulder, and out the other side, exiting through his ribcage. The monster instantly poofed into smoke, vanishing.

"REALLY?" Zandra screamed, walking up to Zane, who was sheathing the sword. "Was all that necessary? Did you absolutely HAVE to do it?"

"Did you really want him to have the chance to do THAT again?" he defended, pointing at her arm. The monster had used its claws to cut her arm, which was now wrapped in a bandage. She had fixed herself up while Zane fought the creature.

"Well..." she replied, rubbing her arm while looking at her shoes.

"Exactly." Zane said, tilting his head down and forward.

"Whatever, smart ass." Zandra said, punching him lightly on the arm. "Let's just get back to the camp."

But before they could do anything, something happened. It seemed like a bomb went off. There was a loud rumble and a long lasting flash of light off in the distance. The rushing wind it created knocked them over, making them scream in surprise, though it was inaudible due to the current anomaly.

* * *

><p>"Hey, dude!" Finn shouted, walking in the door, dropping his pack on the floor. "Whatcha doin?"<p>

"Playing B-MO." Jake said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "How was your date?"

"WHAT!" the human screamed, blushing.

"Dude, I'm just kidding." The dog chuckled. He knew that Finn was sixteen now, which made it even funnier to tease his bro about that kind of stuff. Not to mention the fact that every princess in the whole land of Ooo liked him for his assistance and bravery. It drove the human NUTS because of it. He was just doing what heroes are supposed to do. Save people and slay evil.

"Dang it, Jake! What've I told you about that?" the boy whined. When his magical stretchy buddy did stuff like that, it really got to Finn. It made him..._uncomfortable_. The blonde really wasn't interested in that stuff.

"I know, I know. It's just too much fun to NOT tease you."

Just then, a huge noise that resembled an explosion was made. It was accompanied by a blinding light. As the two adventurers jumped into action, they saw something horribly amazing. A huge cloud of smoke was rising over the Unknown Lands to the north.

"Oh no..." Jake said, trailing off from speechlessness.

"We gotta hurry, Jake!" Finn shouted, adjusting his adventure pack and pulling out his Golden Sword of Battle. He hopped on Jake's growing back as he observed the weapon.

It reminded him of Zane and Zandra, a couple of his friends he hadn't seen in 2 years. It especially reminded him of Zane, who bloodied it in battle once, but it was okay. After a couple of washes and sharpening the stains had disappeared, good as new. Speaking of, unbeknown to Finn, the two were heading off in the same direction him and Jake were. The two brothers weren't aware of this until the couple made their presence known.

"HEY!" Zane shouted, flying to the right of Jake's massive form. The dog and his passenger turned suddenly, startled by the voice.

"Wha-" Finn started, stopped by lack of '_appropriate vocabulary_', as Jake would put it.

"Long time, no see! Ya' miss me?" Zane said, posin' like a gliding squirrel.

"Yeah," replied Jake, "but how's 'bout we save the reunion for AFTER this it dealt with."

"Yeah," Zane said, sounding a little disappointed. "What's going on, anyway?"

"Good question." Finn said sarcastically.

"I try."

"So," Finn said, watching Zane fly over them and to the other side where Zandra was zooming to keep up, "You got a bad feeling about this, too?"

"When I feel the ground shaking under my feet and I see plumes of dust rising and rubble tumbling and folks running for their lives, yeah. I get a bad feeling."

But before their little meeting could be adjourned, they saw the spot they were heading to, and it sucked balls.

Where there use to be a small group of connected mountains that use to surround a valley, the home of a village of ruffians and a little lake, was now nothing but a giant crater. The dent was a quarter of a mile deep, and at least three miles in radius. The group of teens, and magical dog, were high above the ground to get a bird's eye view of the destruction.

_Damn_, Zane thought, staring at the crater and admiring the force it would've needed to make it, _I would've _hated_ to have been caught in THAT._

_How the heck?_ Zandra thought._ How does that even HAPPEN!_

"Oops," a voice interrupted, once again making everyone jump a little, "I guess I over reacted, huh?" the person said.

A moment of silence fell upon them all as they stared at the floating figure next to them.

"Wow, I guess I don't know how strong I really am!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Wow...the roughousers are gone. Yeesh. I wonder where THIS kid came from. It has been a LONG time since i uploaded SoMeThInG!1!111!11!111 What else? I GOT MAH 14 YEAR OLD BOY HANDS ON A STRAIGHTENER! And YES! Guys use those too...**_

_****_Zane: Uh... are you suuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrrre?

**_DzH: FUCK OFF!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: So, now, down to business... CHAPTAH 2! A Fight With The Angel Of Death!**_

* * *

><p><em><em>"What," Zandra said, completely fumed, "the HELL is WRONG WITH YOU!"

"What's wrong with ME!" the person replied, hair covering his face, blocking it from view.

"What's wrong with YOU! DO YOU _REALLY_ THINK I _MEANT _TO DO THAT!"

His temper brought him to turn their way, revealing his face. It was _scary _how much he looked like Zane. He had static white hair that had the tips dyed an electric blue, and sharp blue eyes. They shared the warrior's scar, a mark that went from the middle of the right side of his forehead, down to the top of his cheek. He got it from a monster battle a couple of months ago, but that was a different story. They both dawned similar attire. Zane had a baggy black T-shirt, baggy, thread bare blue jeans, some square-stud belts, and black and red skater shoes. On the other hand, his doppelganger had a slightly sagging blue T-shirt, some shorts that used to be jeans, and red and white sneakers.

"Whoa!" Zane shouted, jumping back at the sight.

"Oh, what?" the look-a-like retorted, "you surprised or something, you little faker?"

"Faker? FAKER!" Zane cried, arms thrown out in anger. "YOU'RE NOT _GOOD ENOUGH_ TO BE MY FAKE!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"YEAH!"

They charged at eachother, limbs flailing. After a few punches and kicks were thrown and blocked, Zane decided he'd had enough, and so did his doppelganger. They drew swords simultaneously. Zane's sword, the now famous Blade Of Hell, The Sword Of Spilt Blood, or Blade Of The Blood Of The Evil, grew as he unsheathed it. It was a 10 ft long on the edge, and the handle was 3 ft long, and it had a crucifix shape to it.

The new stranger revealed his weapon. It was the most algebraic looking sword in existence. It had a curve to it, which was a result of the blade's original source. This weapon was one spoken of in legends. It's handle was made of the Fallen Branch of Heaven's Oak, a legendary material to kill for, and it was wrapped in a strip of the legendary Golden Fleece, spoken of in old Greek and Latin folklore. The blade itself was not originally a sword. It was once part of the original scythe that the Grim Reaper used, that is, before he started to send a minion, or, ya know, something like that. It grew to the same sizes, 10 ft blade, 3 ft handle.

"Huh," Zane chuckled, "nice sword."

"Likewise," the person said. "Excuse me, but I don't believe I've introduced myself. My name is Zared."

"So, you're an ambush, eh?" Zane said, swinging his sword. His attack was in vain, as he was blocked by this...'Zared'.

"Yeah. But ya know, we aint too unlike eachother." Zared smirked.

Then, it dawned upon Zane. His jaw dropped, his eyes were wide open.

"You're...you're..." Zane said, gathering up his thoughts. "YOU'RE MY SECOND SPIRIT! MY ANTI SOUL! MY COSMIC SHADOW! YOU'RE THE PHYSICAL REPRESENTATION OF ME ON THE ASTRAL PLANE!"

"Yes, Zane..." Zared hissed, "and because of that, we share the same thoughts. And that lets me know everything you're gonna do..."

"So!" Zane screamed, getting in a fighting stance. Their swords clashed as Zane and Zared's attacks cancelled eachother out.

"You may know everything I'M GOING TO DO!" Zane shouted, blades shoving against eachother in a struggle to overpower the opposition.

"But THAT'S not going to help you, because I KNOW EVERYTHING YOU'RE GOING TO DO! STRANGE! ISN'T IT?" Zane cried out, slashing in a way he usually wouldn't. His plan worked. He had cut ' Zared's ' shirt several times, occasionally contacting his skin. He also gave his astral twin a small haircut, removing some of his bangs. But still, the "Hell's Angel" before him stood bleeding in a fighting stance.

"So, there's more to you than just looking like me." Zane scoffed at the sight. "What ARE you, anyway?"

"What you see is what you get." Zared replied. "I'm Zared, the literal 'Angel of Death'. I harbor the souls of the damned under order of Grob, Gob, Glob, and Grod. Then, I see that they get where they need to be."

"I see, but ya know, I can't let you remain here. Your 'harboring' days are coming to an end. I AM GOING TO SEND YOU BACK TO HEAVEN IN A HANDBASKET!" Zane shouted.

He proceeded to kick Zared's pathetic butt. Zane slashed everywhere, all the while shouting an unintelligible chant. As he completed the chant, a portal opened. And as a finish, Zane arrow kicked Zared into the portal. He flew back a couple feet before smiling.

"Heh! I'll play with you some other time!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I should just make this story 'Trope Time' due to the tropes.**_

_**1) Angel Of Death-several sources**_

_**2)"Faker? You're not good enough to be my fake."-Sonic Adventure 2 / SA2B**_

_**3)"You may know everything I'M going to do, but that's not going to help you, because I KNOW EVERYTHING YOU'RE GOING TO DO! STRANGE! ISN'T IT!"-the Sonic The Hedgehog movie, the OLD ONE!**_

___**4) Heaven in a hand basket-reference to "Going to Hell in a handbasket" **_

_**5)"So, there's more to you than just looking like me, huh? What ARE you, anyway."-Sonic Adventure 2 / SA2B**_

_**6)"I'll play with you some other time."-Sonic Adventure / SADX**_

_**Review, enjoy, tell me what you think is good, and if you want YOUR OC in here, just ask and i WILL make it happen.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sry bout the, like, TWO MONTHS of no story. Shit's REAL fucked in mah life right now, so, I decided to get around to a new chapter instead of studying for my Final Exams in Algebra 1 and American Cultures. Here's what i got:**_

* * *

><p><em><strong><strong>_**CH 3: Back to the Fort**

* * *

><p>"What was alla THAT about." Zane said, relaxing.<p>

"I don't know," Zandra said, "but every time you got him, you got cut the same way."

Zane observed his marks, cuts, and damage. "Damn, didn't know I was that good."

"You okay, dude?" Finn asked, "Cuz you look BEAT."

"Ya, let's just get these cuts mended on the way back."

ZKOaS-So the group headed back to the Tree Fort as Zane slept and healed...simultaneously. Hours later, when Zane healed fully and awoken-

"Ugh..." Zane moaned as he saw it was dark and he was alone.

"Dammit, where'd everybody run off to now?"

The demi-gemod(god/demon at the same time(pronounced geh-mohd) ) attempted to stand, and fell on his face. "...Ow..."

Eventually his legs woke up (not literally, but, ya know) and he could stand and walk. He got himself to the fridge and opened it.

"The guys are cool, so they'll understand." Zane reasoned. It's not like he was stealing.

"So, let's see what they harvested...oranges, bananas, Stanley's son, Stanley's wife, Stanley's son's wife, living sandwitch, meatloaf, blah blah blah..." he muttered as he looked through the appliance's contents.

"Ahh...strawberries!"

With Finn, Jake, and Zandra

"CAN WE SEE HER! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! I MISS THE QUEEN!"

Finn moaned. Without Zane, Zandra was annoying. Very, very annoying.

"For the ba-jillionth time, yes."

"YAY!" she cried in excitement.

Jake was currently approaching the edge of the lake in front of Marceline's house. The lake was surrounded by trees and entered a cave. The moonlight shined off of the water in wobbly lines. The breeze was calm and refreshing with the coolness of the liquid it flowed over.

"Isn't it peaceful out tonight?"

"Yeah, Zandra. A little too peaceful if you ask me..." Jake replied whilst transforming into a raft.

The three proceeded through the peaceful waters until they reached a dock that hid deep within a cave. This particular cave housed a house that belonged to Marceline, the vampire queen. She was pretty sweet for a royal blood. Her mom was a human, her dad is the Lord of Evil, so she was part demon. She had that rare punk style that most of Ooo lacked, and played the instrument that shared her style; The Bass.

Zandra ran up to the house only to be stopped by a little message. There was a sock on the door.

"Damn!"

"What's wrong?" Finn asked as he approached.

"Sock means 'do not disturb, I'm having sex' " she replied.

"WHAA-" Finn gasped.

Jake grabbed his arm and pulling him out of the cave. "IT'S NONE OF OUR BUSINESS!"

"Whatever, losers" Zandra chuckled as she followed.

-iiiiTREE FORT!-

Sweat hit the floor. A few bowls which previously contained food lay on the floor, table, and couch. A cup of water sat on the coffee table.

"HUH! HUH! HUH!" Zane huffed as he did one-handed push-ups on the ceiling. That is, until the return of his friends interrupted him.

"Hey Zane!" Finn said, walking in, "feelin' better?"

"Yea-yuh!

"Good," Jake replied with a mad puppy face, "and you had a snack too! Hmph!"

Zane flipped down to the floor. He got his first good look at Finn and Jake. Finn was wearing a new-looking bear hat, which resembled his old one, a blue hoodie over a white tank-top, under which he was built up with packs and muscles. He had on a pair of blue-jeans on. Finn also wore a few scars on his person. Some on his face, some on his arms.

Jake looked WAY different. WAY. He had shaggy-oh, wait, never mind. Stupid shape shifting powers. He did seem different some how...older?

"Where were you guys?" Zane asked while cleaning up his mess.

"WELL..." Zandra started, "you were still healing when we got back, and there was this cry for help, so we left to take care of that. Then we had a failed attempt at visiting Marceline."

"How'd it fail?"

"Sock on the door." Zandra said with a straight face.

Zane was blank for a moment, losing his battle over laughter horribly.

"I'll be back in a minute," Zane said while still calming down, "I gotta do something."

"What?" Finn asked.

"I need to see if something I left here before we left is still there," Zane said as he went through the window, "Zane has LEFT the building!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for stickin with me, new chapter soon! Be sure to check out my GaiaOnline profiles;<em>**

**_xXxZaneLordOfShadowsxXx_**

**_Totally Math_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Finally continuing the story...damn fucking virus...and i'm back! No fight with Zared. Sorry! Maybe some other time! Not many references either...huh, not much other than language and mild randomness...**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: THE SEARCH AND THE GLIDERS<strong>

* * *

><p>Zane whipped out a map and unfolded it, observing the continent that was drawn on it.<p>

"Alright, I'm...here," he murmured pointing to a blue dot near the top of the Verdant Plain, "and I need to find the entrance way...here," he circled an area containing a small portion of the Cotton Candy Forest, the top quarter of the Red Rock Cliffs, a chunk of the Ice Kingdom, and a piece of the Burning Lands, where the Fire Kingdom is, about the size of the eye of a sewing needle.

"I KNOW that I can rule out that small piece of the Burning Lands," he commented. "For now, that is. Cant be TOO safe."

Zane looked across the area left. He decided to first look at the speck of the Burning Lands in the circle, then the small piece of the Cotton Candy Forest, then the outskirts of the Ice Kingdom, and finally the Red Rock Cliffs.

"If that fails, I guess I'll check that weird shaped island off the coast. I mean it's on the edge, but it could still be there"

* * *

><p><strong>Back at the Tree Fort<strong>

"I mean, we beat all of BMO's games, PB is on that science expedition, and Ice King stopped being all crazy after he broke his crown like a total moron. Now what? " Finn asked, taking a sip of his hazelnut coffee.

"I don't know," Jake yawned, "but we've been up for a week, and I'm still wide awake. Man, that aint natural for a dog my age. I mean, dogs fall asleep so easy, if we lay in the same spot for half an hour, we're out cold."

"Wait a second," Zandra interrupted, " you guys have been up for a WEEK STRAIGHT?"

"Yup," Finn said.

"What were you doing?" she asked.

"WELL" Finn started, leaning back in his chair, "the first two days we had to go on a mission to the highest, oldest level of the Cloud Kingdom to get this staff so we would be able to keep the Kingdom in the air."

"And THAT wasn't annoying." Jake groaned, earning a look from Zandra and an eye roll from Finn.

"Then we spent a few hours helping Flambo with a money situation involving some goblin loan sharks." Finn continued.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," Zandra said , putting her hands up and shaking her head, "Flambo gambled, got into trouble with what I can only assume to be the goblin Mafia, and you cleared up the situation within HOURS?"

"Pointy-eared heads rolled..." Jake sighed in fake awe.

"M-kay," Zandra chuckled, "Then what?"

"The rest of the day, and the day after it, we hung out with Marceline's band. Near the end of the second day we helped them prepare for a concert, which lasted all night if you include the after-show party." Finn joked.

"And after that we helped Bubblegum get ready for her trip-thing and escorted her to the boat she had to go on," Jake said, taking over the story for Finn, "then there was the midnight-to-morning walk home, which ended in us settling in for coffee and breakfast."

"Why did PB leave?" Zandra questioned.

"Something about the radiation of something in the part of the world that's missing." Finn answered.

"ANYWAY," Jake cut in, "after that we were called out to help Flame Princess with some deal between her and Turtle Princess. That took a day to settle. Then we finally get home the next morning about ten minutes before the incident with that Astral-freak."

"Huh," Zandra mused, "So you really have been up for a week. I would NEVER be able to stay awake for more than three days. Zane, on the other hand, can go without sleep for months on end."

"Nice," Finn commented, finishing his coffee, "if I had that much energy, I'd be so unstoppable, I could fight 3 Liches at the same time."

"Don't give Zane that challenge," Zandra cautioned, "he'll actually figure out how to get into that exact situation."

"Yep," Jake smirked, "the unstoppable, uncontrollable, irrational as hell Zane."

* * *

><p><strong>On The Edge of the Burning Lands<strong>

Zane looked around the area of the Burning Lands that had fallen in the circle. Of course, he flew for the entire five-minute search, due to the fact that being fireproof isn't exactly a trait that runs in the Sheodamick family.

"Not here," Zane concluded as he colored in the dot of the Burning Lands in, "but I should keep my eye out on the way to the Cotton Candy Forest.

He zoomed back to the ground, greeted by a booming grumble. He looked down at his stomach for a few seconds, and heard the noise yet again.

"Heh, must be hungry," Zane beamed, "I'll get something to eat on the way."

Zane folded up the map and started walking toward the nearest kingdom for lunch

* * *

><p><strong>At the Candy Kingdom with Finn, Jake, and Zandra<strong>

The three stood atop the highest tower in Ooo. By now the sun had risen halfway to its peak. The wind was barely moving, and smells of chocolate, cinnamon, peppermint, and sugar were strong enough to knock out an Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant. Zandra was unpacking a small suitcase, laying out metal poles and folded up pieces of fabric, one red, one green, and one white. Then, she started putting the poles into small openings in the materials. The end results were three giant triangle-shaped objects with handles under them.

"What are we doing again?" Finn asked, walking over to Zandra.

"We're gonna grab these hang gliders," Zandra started, pointing at the three things on the ground, "and jump off the tower. When we do that, the air will catch onto the gliders and we'll fly around."

"Ah...I see." Finn remarked. "About your housing situation...have you considered a mental institution?"

"Ha ha, very funny. You should do stand-up at a morgue. Maybe you'll get the plague." Zandra retorted.

"Oh, wait, you were being serious." Finn observed blankly. It took a few seconds for the same thought to strike Jake, who slowly stopped laughing.

"Woman, you crazy. I am NOT jumping off the top of a tower, ten feet away from the clouds, putting my life at risk, relying on one of THOSE to keep my guts in me. I might as well visit the Flame King with a koala bear! Hmph!" Jake ranted, folding his arms and turning around.

"Seriously?" Zandra countered.

"What?" Jake questioned.

"Dude...really?" Zandra asked, squinting at the MAGICAL, STREATCHY, SIZE BENDING DOG.

"Wha-...OH! Right." Jake muttered,

"But what about me?" Finn argued, "What if I run into a problem? I don't wanna paint Main Street red!"

"You see, I can expect this kind of reaction from Jake." Zandra said, getting a 'HEY!' from Jake. "But when I hear YOU complain about the potential danger of an activity like you're scared of your two friends not being able to help you in the event something actually happens. And me and Zane did this before while we were gone. It's fucking AWESOME! You can see EVERYTHING below or around you. Obviously you can't look up and see the sky"

"Alright." Finn sighed, reluctantly picking up the red hang glider. "But if this DOES fail, I'm gonna haunt every damn dream you get, and ruing every fucking meal you eat." He threatened.

Zandra grabbed the white hang glider, and Jake snatched up the green. After counting down, they sprinted towards the edge of the tower.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: CLIFFHANGER! Haha, BITCH! What'll happen next? What will Zane eat? Does anybody actually READ this anymore? I mean, seriously. What's the point of me doing this? I mean, other than Shadown, who follows my story? Hey, you. Yeah, you, the reader. I know what you're thinking. You're thinking, "What a loser. I mean, he writes a fanfic and created characters for it. NERD!" If you ARE thinking this, i have two things to say. 1) Fuck you, and 2) You're reading my fanfic, you actually got on this site, saw my story on the list, and read it. How am I the loser? If you AREN'T thinking that, but instead you think "I like this guy. He's funny-ish, and his story is good." You...you're pretty damn fly...**_

_**Join us next time for the continuation of Zane's search for this 'entrance', and find out what happens to our heroes and heroine over the Candy Kingdom! And yes, i will be breaking the fourth wall within my next chapter**_


End file.
